


Fears of Tomorrow

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Bodyguard Junsu, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Historical, M/M, Prince Yunho, Secret Relationship, Swimming, waterfalls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Prince Yunho runs off to avoid a meeting about his future wedding. His bodyguard reminds him of what really matters. Yes, his ass, but also, his love.Title is from this poem:Laugh, I tell youAnd you will turn backThe hands of time.Smile, I tell youAnd you will reflectThe face of the divine.Sing, I tell youAnd all the angels will sing with you!Cry, I tell youAnd the reflections found in your pool of tears -Will remind you of the lessons of today and yesterdayTo guide you through the fears of tomorrow.”― Suzy Kassem, Rise Up and Salute the Sun: The Writings of Suzy Kassem





	Fears of Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have no excuse for not writing DBSK fics. I have so many of them started. I guess the only thing I can say is BTS dragged me down and all my BTS fics were supposed to be one shots. Also, if you're new to me, and only know me from here and don't know that I have a dragon's cave of DBSk fics on my LJ, well, then go to my LJ. https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/

Cool water streamed over Yunho’s head and down his body. He tilted his head back to douse his long hair. Despite being short on time, he’d loosened his hair from its topknot to rinse away the dirt and sweat from his training session and the mad dash away from his family and responsibility for a little privacy. Well, a quiet dash. He’d had somewhere important to be that he was determined to postpone as long as possible.

Yunho was not nervous being so alone, not here in the mountains just above the royal compound. His favorite watering hole was deep in their territory. The only thing he had to worry about was the distaste from his scribe Shim Changmin when he learned that he’d ditched his schooling to take a bath. Yunho’s clothes and weapons were in a messy pile, flung over a large boulder that hid the trail he knew by heart that led back to the compound.

He stood under the rushing of the waterfall until he felt relatively clean, and then he smiled, and with a shout, he ran to the edge of the rock and jumped into the pool formed at the base of the waterfall. His breath caught in his throat for the few heartbeats he was in the air. And then he was submerged. The pool of water was warmer than the stream. Yunho let the current pull him away from the falls and downstream before surfacing. He could not touch the bottom, so he leaned against his favorite rock, the surface cold for a moment against his back. Mostly the current held him in place and he was able to relax in just the right spot.

The sound of the falls and the river rapids further downstream drowned out the forest noises of birds and insects. A perfect barrier to having thoughts as well. Thoughts of his kingdom (or the one he’d inherit soon), thoughts of his betrothal (Soomi wasn’t horrible, just not what Yunho wanted in a partner), and thoughts of his bodyguard (yeah, he wasn’t going there).

Yunho opened his eyes to enjoy the beauty of the mountain river, the shelves of rock that formed the layers of the falls, and the greenery of the evergreen trees around it. Bursts of color from fruiting trees and flowers stood out in the seas of greens, grays, and browns. In the mornings, the entire area was covered in fog. And in the afternoons, like now, the sunlight broke through the trees in patterned shadows on the ground and sparkling ripples on the water. Rainbows twisted through the waterfalls.

Yunho could live here all alone, in the quiet and calm, and never want for anything else.

Except for maybe one thing. But he was resolutely not thinking about Kim Junsu.

Or trying. The only thing more beautiful than his mountain river oasis was Kim Junsu.

A sudden thunk next to his head had Yunho pushing away from the rock in surprise. The current grabbed him down and under, and he found himself further from the falls when he surfaced, spluttering and wiping his eyes. HIs heart raced as he spun around.

And then everything calmed when he saw who was standing by the rock where his clothes lay: Kim Junsu with a smirk on his face and his bow in his hands, lifted and ready with another arrow.

Kim Junsu, head to toe in black, tight pants, leather padding tied at his thighs and calves, and an equally tight black tunic. His upper armor had already been removed, the tunic unlaced at his neck, showing off collarbones. Even from this far away, Yunho could see the very edge of a dark purple bruise just above the collar of Junsu’s tunic. His sword in its black sheath was leaning up against the rock along with his quiver of arrows.

Yunho stared for long enough that Kim Junsu grew impatient and he pulled the arrow back, ready to release it.

Kim Junsu was beautiful with short black hair and dark eyes. In a heartbeat, he could go from amused and happy and smiling and just cute ... to protective, firm, and deadly. Sexy. He was shorter than Yunho, but with compact and firm muscles, head to toe. He flushed remembering the path and dips and edges of all those muscles that he knew almost as well as he knew his mountain escape.

Yunho stuck his tongue out at him, making Junsu laugh, his head thrown back, his eyes shut and mouth open. Yunho could not hear the laugh over the waterfall, but he’d heard it so often, it was easy to imagine. Real, happy. Loud. Enough for Yunho to smile.

Junsu put the arrow back in the quiver and leaned his bow next to his sword and bent over to remove the leather padding on his thighs. Which meant he bent over, with his ass toward Yunho, and Yunho stopped breathing. Because, well, that ass. It fit in his hands perfectly, dimpling under his fingers when he gripped tight to lick him open or thrust into him.

Yunho swam against the current toward the edge of the pool until he could reach the rocky ledge. He gripped the rock and heaved himself up out of the pool. He flushed red at Junsu’s appraising glance as more of his body was pulled from the water. Yunho looked toward the rainbows in the water spray instead of the inviting look on Junsu’s face as he leaned against the boulder. He had not removed his boots or any of his clothes. Yunho usually did that.

“We have about a half hour before Changmin-ie comes to fetch you,” Junsu whispered.

Yunho only heard it above the rushing of the water because his legs had taken him right to Junsu despite his mental fight to stay away, not succumb. Not again. Yunho had to get married soon. Junsu knew that. They both did. They’d promised they would stop their affair. Well, Yunho said they would. Junsu agreed to it. But soon. Not yet. They didn’t have to end it yet.

“That long?” Yunho whispered back, his hands doing their own thing too and tugging at the hem of the tunic.

Junsu lifted his arms without protest and it joined the growing pile of clothes.

“I told him I saw you in the upper shelves of the library. Of course, he did not believe me, because you would never willingly be there, but Nobleman Park was there, apparently you missed lunch with Soomi, and Changmin promised to check and bring you to the main parlour as soon as he found you. I told him that I would check the stables and do the same. Of course, I came here instead.”

“Of course,” Yunho mumbled.

Yunho’s hands ran up and down Junsu’s skin, his taut muscles, fingertips tracing the path of bite marks down toward and below his pantline. Yunho was not as lucky. As the first prince and heir apparent, he was not allowed to be with anyone but his betrothed. So there were no marks of possession on his skin like he was able to leave on Junsu’s.

“A half hour?”

“We may be able to stretch it another quarter of an hour before Nobleman Park grows impatient.”

Yunho smiled, soft and sad. Junsu returned it and their eyes met. They both knew it had to end. Sometime. Someday. But not that day.

Yunho tightened his grip on Junsu’s waist to steady himself as he fell to his knees, sinking in the soft earth. He fought against the lacings of Junsu’s pants, his hands shaking too much to do so quickly. Fingers carded through his hair and Junsu mumbled calming words. These were low enough that only the sound of them permeated the rush of the water. By the time Yunho had the lacings figured out and the pants and his undergarments pulled down, Junsu was hard. His dick was like the rest of him: compact and plump, straining an angry red against the skin and ready to burst.

Yunho whimpered as he gripped it tightly at the base. With his tongue, he followed the veins up and around to the head and down the shaft. He sucked and teased with his tongue and lips, long licks, short kisses, until he was tasting Junsu’s musk and precome. He opened his mouth and closed his lips around the head, sucking and swallowing before pressing forward for more. The width stretched his lips and the head pulsed more of the treat into the back of Yunho’s throat.

Junsu tightened his fingers in Yunho’s hair with a low groan. His hips jerked forward, gagging Yunho, and then he pulled back and settled into a slow, circular grind, leading Yunho with the hands tangled in his long hair.

Yunho shut his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath when he was able to, and let himself be used and directed.

“Fuck, I love your mouth,” Junsu said, the curse word causing a shiver to wrack over Yunho’s skin.

Yunho loved it when Junsu abused his mouth. He wanted to say that, but concentrated instead on letting him do so, staying as relaxed as possible for Junsu’s pleasure. He gagged on a few of the deeper thrusts, with his nose buried in the wiry hair around Junsu’s cock. Another centimeter and Yunho probably would not have been able to take him all. Not without more practice. He did not get enough practice.

“My love,” Junsu said and wiped under Yunho’s eyes at the tears gathering there. Yunho glanced up at him, but did not let his cock fall from his mouth. Junsu smiled down at him, held his face in both strong hands, and kept fucking Yunho’s mouth, pushing a little deeper with a curl of his hips.

With their eyes locked, Yunho shifted on his knees again, spreading them enough to get a hand under his body and a finger teasing his hole.

“You want my dick, love?” Junsu asked.

Yunho nodded.

“I may want to cover your face with my come, though, but fine. Just a moment.” He pulled his dick from Yunho’s mouth as slowly as possible, wiping the head on his lips and down his chin. Yunho gasped and felt his dick throb and precome leak from it.

Junsu tapped his cheek with his dick and then turned his upper body enough to grab his pack settled on the rock. He rifled through it and retrieved a small vial of oil. He put the cork in his mouth and pulled, popping it out. He handed it to Yunho.

“This is all I brought so don’t waste it,” Junsu said. “Sit back a moment.”

Yunho sat back on his feet, giving Junsu enough space to turn around. And putting that ass right in Yunho’s face. He licked his lips, body thrumming and his skin heating. There were bruises on both cheeks, just small purple marks that matched the splay of Yunho’s fingers. And right on a curve, the perfect imprint of Yunho’s teeth.

“Lick me while you prep yourself, love,” Junsu said. “No fingers. I want all the oil for you.”

Yunho swallowed. “Yes, sir.”

Junsu chuckled and pushed his clothes down until the tops of his boots stopped their progress. He spread his legs as much as he could and then leaned over the rock, one hand on his ass to spread himself open.

Yunho took a steadying breath and dipped his fingers into the oil first. He had to, because once he got his mouth on Junsu, he wouldn’t stop for anything else. He lifted his ass up, fingers pressed against himself. He knew better than to try two at once. It’d been weeks since they’d last been able to be together. So just one, sinking into himself. He moaned, muscles tensing and he leaned against the closest thing, cheek against cheek, and he breathed for a moment with his finger inside himself. He kept a tight grip on the jar with his other hand, so it wouldn’t spill and because he was not allowed to use his fingers.

Just his tongue.

It darted out and licked at skin first. Yunho breathed, letting the scent of his lover surround him because only Junsu mattered. That was all. He turned his head and licked up his cleft, pausing at the crinkled whorl with a few short licks. Junsu moaned in appreciation. Yunho licked around it, before pressing in for a moment. His finger slipped from himself and he whined, having to stop both to get into a better position.

Eagerly, he dipped his fingers in the oil again and went for two, whining high and tight, his back arched at the stretch.

Junsu made an impatient noise, and Yunho fell forward, right back to licking. A better angle for both. He thrust his fingers into himself to the same beat that he licked Junsu’s opening.

Junsu murmured praises. He gripped both cheeks, spread himself further and leaned over the rock. Yunho followed the change of angle again, whimpering when he was able to finally get a third finger into himself. He pumped them faster, only aware of the noises he made because of the vibrations in his throat.

Junsu cleft grew wet, and the tight opening gave a little under Yunho’s tongue so he was able to get inside him. He wanted to press fingers into him now, stretch him open, but that wasn’t what Junsu wanted. He only ever did what Junsu wanted.

“Feels so good,” Junsu said, “but we don’t have time.” He twisted his hips, pulling his ass from Yunho’s face, and Yunho pouted, settling back on his knees, fingers still inside himself.

Junsu turned around again and smiled down at him, rubbing at the spit on his chin. “Love your mouth. But I love your ass. Now, get up and bend over his rock for me.”

Yunho smiled and pressed a kiss to Junsu’s hard dick before he removed his fingers. He used Junsu’s hips to stand up, his knees shaking.

Junsu grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head down for a heavy kiss. Yunho whined low and eager at the feeling of possession that always came from Junsu’s kisses.

“I will always, always, be what you want me to be, for you,” Junsu said. “No matter who tells you what you can and can’t do, no matter what you tell yourself you can and can’t do. I will be there. Always. To protect your body as is my duty as your bodyguard, and to love your body as is my duty as your lover. I will always take care of you.”

Junsu did not let him respond, hooking a hand around his neck and twisting them both. Yunho felt the pressure and couldn’t even try to stop Junsu from spinning him around and pinning him to the rock by his neck.

“Spread yourself open.”

Shaking, Yunho obeyed, hands on his ass. Oil dripped down his cleft, followed by Junsu’s dick up and down his cleft, spreading it around. He stopped and thrust. Yunho’s breath caught in his throat in a tight noise at the stretch around Junsu’s thickness.

“Never, you understand me, Yunho, you are never going to be rid of me. I will not allow it.”

Yunho whimpered and tried to say, “Yes, sir.” It was nice to dream, like this, under him, being taken, slowly forced open around the only thing that Yunho has ever wanted in his life. He felt tears trail down to the rock.

More oil dripped above Junsu’s cock, and he thrust forward more. He did not retreat, repeating the same small circular thrusts that he’d used when he’d been fucking Yunho’s mouth. He stopped only when he was pressed against Yunho’s ass and then he took Yunho’s hair in his hand, twisting it up and out of his way. The pull had Yunho wincing, but it was nothing when Junsu leaned forward, mouth open against the back of his neck.

And he bit down. Hard. High enough to show. Hard enough to bruise.

“Junsu!” Yunho shouted, and it was full of more pleasure than reprimand, and his body shook as Junsu sucked on the skin in his mouth, darkening the bruise more, biting at the back of his neck in an obvious show of possession.

“Junsu,” Yunho whined and shifted his hips.

Junsu released him with a final kiss to the sore spot. “All mine,” he whispered and tugged harder at his hair. “You are all mine.” Gripping Yunho’s ass with his other hand, he pulled out, let Yunho’s body clamp around nothing, and then thrust into him again. Hard and fast, stretching him and forcing him into the rock. Yunho whined, cried, and thrashed with every thrust. His cock bobbed when it wasn’t pressed into the rock.

Fast and possessive. It was always the same when they didn’t have time; they usually didn’t have time.

Yunho wanted Junsu on a bed again, with his bodyguard’s legs wrapped around him while they kissed as they moved together.

Usually, all they got were frantic fucks in a deserted hallway, an empty, smelly stable, or here. In Yunho’s paradise.

But with Junsu, even the smelly stable was paradise.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Junsu gasped and his thrusts sped up. “Hand. Stroke ... yourself. Come.”

Yunho moaned, twisted enough to get a hand to his dick and stroked. Junsu sped up and Yunho matched his speed, the pleasure and pain from too much, too thick dick too soon, spiraling down to his toes. His cock throbbed in his hand and the first spurt of come landed on fabric. Yunho’s head went light with colors, the rainbows of mist sparkled behind his eyes instead, and he spattered out his release. His knees buckled, scraping on the rock.

Junsu tightened his grip on his hair to keep him up. He thrust faster, moaning in tandem, until his body stilled for a moment, his fingers dug into Yunho’s back, adding scratches to his shoulders near the bite. He thrust out his release and then collapsed, one hand on the rock, the other on Yunho’s hip. He stayed pressed together as their breathing steadied.

The slow rolls of his hips came back and Yunho whined, his dick pulsing another clump of come that trailed to the ground.

“I think you came all over my tunic.”

“Sorry,” Yunho whispered.

Junsu laughed. “I don’t care. Do you?”

Yunho swallowed. Yes, he cared. His affair with Junsu was a secret. Only Changmin had found them out. That he knew of. Maybe everyone already knew.

“I have enough time to redo your topknot, I think,” Junsu said, unraveling the hair from his hand. His fingers carded through the drying strands.

If he was to meet with Nobleman Park and Soonmi then he had to have his hair up appropriately. Showing off the teeth that would be just above the collar of his hanbok.

Yunho held his breath.

Junsu waited. Ultimately it was Yunho’s decision because he was the prince, the one who had to marry within the year, the one who had the most at risk.

Junsu’s softening cock slipped from him and Yunho whined, trying to tighten up around nothing. The oil and come seeped from him and down his thigh.

“Want them to see you like this, with you dripping of me.”

Yunho flushed and shifted, still so unsure.

“Do you love me?” Junsu whispered, mouth next to Yunho’s ear.

Yunho nodded. “Yes. With my life and my kingdom.”

Junsu kissed his neck. “I love you too. You know I do. I will follow whatever you decide.”

Guilt filled Yunho again. But it wasn’t the guilt of being married soon when he had a lover. It was guilt from taking advantage of Junsu’s love. Ignoring what was right in his face. It was not fair to the man who had been protecting him for almost ten years and it was not fair to the man who he had loved for the most of those ten years.

“I’m sorry,” Yunho whispered.

Junsu stiffened and stepped away from him. His hair fell own his back in a soft caress. “I see.”

“No, no, no,” Yunho said and twisted too fast and his lower back twinged with the delicious pain that came from Junsu fucking him so violently with his fat dick.

“No,” Yunho said and reached for him, but Junsu stepped away. “You misunderstand. I am sorry to you, yes, sorry for treating you like this, like you and your love aren’t the most important things in my life. More important than being heir, than being a prince of the courts, than being kind. More important than my people and my kingdom. You are mine, I am yours, and I have not treated you that way, and I am so sorry.”

Yunho held out his hands and waited until Junsu took them. He’d pulled his pants back up, but they remained unlaced and there was come on one of his pant legs.

“I love you,” Yunho said, pressing their foreheads together. “I love you. You are mine.”

“You are mine,” Junsu growled and kissed him firm and deep.

“Let’s go to dinner, me with my topknot, and you in your come-stained tunic. Those that feel like they need to ask, can ask, and I will tell them all, send out an official proclamation if I must, that I love you, I will declare my love for you at dinner.”

“And if Soomi leaves?”

Yunho shrugged. “If she does not understand, then I am sure there is a noblewoman somewhere that will understand that you are my life and my love.”

Junsu smiled. “Good. Now, let’s go before Changmin decides that you need to be punished for skipping your studies by writing lines.”

Yunho kissed him again. “In a little while.”

Junsu lifted an eyebrow. “In a little while?”

“Yeah,” Yunho said. “It’s going to take some time for your boots and pants to dry.”

“What are you--”

Yunho scooped him up into his arms, laughing at Junsu’s yelling protest. He walked the few feet to the rock ledge at a deeper part of the pool and dropped him. But Junsu was too quick, and snagged his arm, pulling Yunho into the water with him.

Everything went muffled with only the sound of the falls buffeting the water filling his ears. Sunlight streamed through the water, and in that moment, just for a brief second, he felt alone. Like before. And then a hand grabbed him and yanked him to the surface and Yunho smiled at Junsu’s tirade of insults, because he wasn’t ever going to be alone again.


End file.
